Daughter of the Gods
by VioletNinja
Summary: Anne didn't want to go on the mythology class's visit to Greece. She wanted to stay home and draw while she was on break. But what happens when she finds out the gods are real? Even more, what does one want with her?
1. Chapter 1

It was very late at night. The soft sound of the rushing wind outside the plane lulled many passengers to sleep. The lights were dimmed, and yet, a small area was lit by one girl's book light as she drew in a medium sized sketchbook. The girl shifted around and pulled one knee up close, setting her foot on the chair so her leg leaned against the wall of the plane. The passenger next to her shifted also, and the girl paused as she waited to see whether he would awake. The teen passenger began to snore, and the girl sighed safely and continued her sketching.

Anne, the girl, wasn't tired at all. If anything, she was more awake than usual, as if she just drank a full cup of coffee. Here she was on an airplane, for the first time even, waiting to arrive in Europe with her high school classmates. Had she wanted to go? No. Was she excited? Not really. She had wanted to stay at home and enjoy her Christmas break with her best friends and new stuff, but no, her parents suggested this trip, since she was taking a Greek Mythology course next semester anyway. Plus it would be a chance to get out of her room and explore.

Anne put away her pencil and picked up an ultra fine sharpie, and started inking her sketch. The only way she agreed to this trip was because everyone would have plenty of free time during the week in Greece, and she was allowed to bring her art stuff with her. As long as she didn't have to hang around some of the older boys (who were often rude and haughty) or the popular girls (who were prissy and conceited), she would be fine.

As Anne finished her sketch, she sighed. Just one week in Greece, over New Years, then she could go home and paint, draw, sketch, and whatever else she wanted until school started again in January. She just had to live through the next few days.

* * *

"And here is a painting of the goddess Aphrodite, the most beautiful of all the goddesses." A tour guide said as she walked around the museum, a group of teenagers followed. "Aphrodite was the goddess of beauty, love, and sexuality." Two boys whispered and laughed. The tour guide walked on, ignoring the boys. "In some tales, she is referred to as a daughter of Thalassa and Zeus, the chief god of Mount Olympus. And here we come to a sculpture of Apollo..." The group moved to a sculpture of a tall, fit man.

The boys laughed again and whispered, a little more loudly so most of the teens heard. "Why does everyone have to be naked?"

Anne sighed and clutched her messenger bag closer to her. She gazed at each work and was just beginning to enjoy this trip. Each work was so anatomically correct, so precise. Why did those boys have to make fun of every beautiful thing they saw?

"If I made a sculpture of a naked person I'd be sure to make a fortune." One boy said, and several other teens laughed, forgetting the tour guide.

"Ahem. Since you're all distracted, we'll break for lunch."

The teacher nodded and led the teens outside onto the patio, where everyone split off into their cliques and pulled out their lunches. It sure wasn't summer weather, but it was definitely warmer than the 20-degree weather back home.

Anne settled herself on top of a short retaining wall with her peanut butter sandwich, carefully positioned so she could hear everyone's conversations.

"Hey... I wonder if Aphrodite had a human counterpart?" One girl giggled. The blonde next to her giggled too. "If she did, maybe it's me?"

"Or me!" A brunette joined in the laughter.

_Maybe it's me..._ Anne wondered, just for fun. With long black curly hair and blue eyes, she wasn't ugly, but she didn't particularly work hard on her looks. Her morning routine consisted of getting up, showering, pulling on some jeans, sneakers, a t-shirt and her favorite arm sleeves, and pulling her hair into a ponytail.

"Pu-leese! If anyone's Aphrodite, it's me!" Another girl, one who was particularly popular, spoke up. The other girls just laughed and enjoyed themselves, and the boys talked among themselves about the sculptures some more.

Anne chewed slowly and pulled out her sketchbook and an HB pencil, and started another sketch, this one of her own version of Aphrodite. This time though, she'd have a beautiful, Greek robe, and hair that curved around her robe-

"Well well well? Little Annie's drawing the naked pretty girl." A boy snatched her book away.

"Give it back, Marcus. And don't call me Annie." Anne reached for the book, but Marcus pulled it away.

"Aw, c'mon, join the group. You can't sit on the wall all day." He threw it on the ground and walked away as his friends looked on and laughed. Anne grunted, picked up her book, and walked around the corner, away from her arrogant classmates.

"Jerks..." She muttered under her breath as she walked farther and farther away from the patio, lost in her own thoughts.

The sun shone warmly, but it was still cold enough that Anne pulled her jacket around her arms. She turned into a quiet but open alley and rubbed her cold hands- it seemed a little too cold with the sun shining like it was. "I can't believe I'm stuck here for a week." Anne shivered.

"And I can't believe my luck."

Anne jumped and turned, startled at the sudden voice. She thought she had been alone. "W-Who's there?" She stammered.

"Why, my dear... Don't be afraid..."

The voice sounded so cold and sinister that Anne began to back away, before a terrifying dark figure emerged from the shadows.

"I'm just here to take what is mine."

Anne screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

_"AIEEE!" Khloe screamed as she nearly fell of the marble bench, shaking her book around as hard as she could._  
_"Aha-haha! Haha ha! That was perfect!" Hermes nearly fell off the tree branch, laughing hysterically as he clutched his sides._  
_"Grrrr... Hermes! I should have guessed! Knock it off!" Khloe stood up and glared at him, sitting up in the olive tree above._  
_"Aw c'mon, Little One. Can't take a joke?" Hermes wiped the tears from his eyes. He sat up straighter, his legs dangling off the edge of the branch he was sitting on. He was sitting so lightly and comfortably, as if he were a feather._  
_"A joke? You snuck up on me and threw a spider on top of my book!" Khloe shouted._  
_"It's fake." He looked down at her, in his most serious face, with the tone of voice to match. Khloe set down her book, leaned down and picked up the black object, and stretched it around in her fingers. Sure enough, it was fake. And pitifully made, too. She threw it up to Hermes, but overshot it and threw it too far above his head. Hermes tried to catch the fake spider, but fell backwards trying to reach it._  
_"Ha!" Khloe pointed at him and laughed as he lost his balance and fell off the branch. Once he fell off the branch though, Hermes quickly grabbed onto another nearby bough with one hand, and caught the spider with another._  
_"Har har." He smirked at Khloe while he hung there, who stopped pointing and rubbed her bare arms, while her face turned bright red. Hermes dropped to the ground. "Is that all you've got?"_  
_Khloe turned and picked up her book. "Don't you have something better to do?" She said irritably, without looking at him._  
_"Oh, sure..." Hermes walked closer to her and smirked. He whispered in her ear. "We could play tag."_  
_"Good grief Hermes!" Khloe turned and pushed him away with her free hand. "I'm not a child anymore! And besides, you always win!"_  
_"It's because I'm fast." With a goofy grin, he laughed._  
_"Well, duh. I may have been stupid enough when I was younger, but not now. Besides, I'm busy." She crossed her arms, her book tucked close to her."Pfft. You're still young, Little One. And besides-" Hermes sped around and snatched her book. "Books are boring."_  
_"Give it back!"_  
_"You'll have to get it yourself!" Hermes waved it above her head, away from her grasp as he laughed again._  
_"Not funny! Give me my book!" Khloe pleaded as she tried to reach the book, but to no avail as Hermes continually pulled it away from her._  
_"Give me one good reason!" Hermes grinned._

_"I'LL give you a reason."  
"A-Apollo!" Khloe spun to face her tutor, who suddenly came out from behind a nearby tree.  
"She needs the book for her lessons. Give her back her book, Hermes." Apollo said sternly. Hermes shrugged and tossed the book back to Khloe. "See ya later, Little One." He said as he ran off.  
Khloe sighed and brushed the dirt off her dress and book. "Thanks Apollo."  
"Anytime, Little One. Come. It's time for your lesson." Apollo beckoned for her to follow him.  
"I hate it when he does stuff like that..." Khloe groaned as she followed her tutor through the gardens. It was a beautiful day and sun was reflected off the marble stones and columns.  
"Well, every one of us has had to learn how to cope with our siblings, and you are no exception. I've had to learn as well; Hermes is just as much a son of Zeus as I. We all have different personalities and traits, and each one of us has a different way of dealing with each other. You just have to find your own way, Little One."  
"I can deal with my other brothers and sisters just fine. Besides, everyone's way older than me. Hermes is the weird one though." Khloe shrugged.  
Apollo chuckled. "Perhaps... But just because he's your half brother does not make him any less important."  
"Kind of like you?" Khloe looked up at her tutor, walking confidently.  
"Yes. The three of us share the same father, but different mothers. Hermes' mother was Maia, mine was Leto, yours is Hera. Lineage should not matter to the responsibilities we have. We all have a different part to play on Mount Olympus, and in order to have peace, we must first have peace with each other. Do not let Hermes' childish acts get in the way of harmony. Now," Apollo stopped at a balcony atop the clouds, the marble balustrade topped with various potted flowers and bushes. Khloe stopped and sat down on the marble ground and smoothed out the folds of her dress._

_"Let us begin."_


	3. Chapter 3

"AAAHH!" Anne froze where she stood in the alley. The tall, dark figure standing in front of her shut his ears and cringed, before roughly covering her mouth with his bony hand, shutting her up. "Yeesh kid, you sound like you just saw a ghost. Though I have to admit, for all you know I am one."

Anne reached up and shoved his hand away from her face. "Who the heck are you?" She shouted.

"C'mon kid, quiet down a little. Don't recognize a god when you see one?" The figure backed up a little so Anne could look him over. He was probably two heads taller, had grayed skin, and wore a black greek toga which draped to the ground. His eyes were sunken in and he had no hair, and he was so thin he almost looked like a skeleton. His entire self screamed of creepiness, Anne thought. She almost turned before she did a double-take. "Wait- Did you just say-"

"That I'm a god? Bingo." He pointed at her, while over-emphasizing his 'Bingo'.

Anne stared at him. "Pfft... I'm outta here." She turned to leave, but the figure glided around in front of her, blocking the way. "Whoa kid, I'm not just gonna let you leave." He smirked. "I don't know who you are, but you're creepy and I'm not supposed to talk to strangers. If you'll excuse me-" He pushed her back. "Yeah, I don't think so. Oh, and by the way, I'm Hades, if you couldn't guess. Get used to the name, you'll be saying it for a while."

Anne cringed and looked for another way out. She crossed her arms and glanced around, then spotted a passage she didn't see earlier. "... Yeah... See ya!" She darted to the passage, leaving Hades standing there in the alleyway, grimacing, before he started after her. Anne ran as fast as she could, running through different alleys and passages, over roads and around buildings. The people she passed as she ran watched bewilderingly at her, then shrugged and returned to their activities. Anne ran for almost five minutes straight without stopping, then slowed down in a quiet, dark alley behind a shop. She doubled over. trying to catch her breath. "I think... I think he's gone..."

"Think again." Hades glided up in the shadows from the ground. He had a scowl on his face. "Look kid, I'm not gonna put up with your games. You're going to the Underworld, even if you have to die first." Anne was taken aback. "W-What? I'm not-" Hades sighed and grasped her shoulder. She shivered; his hand was clammy and cold. "See, the thing is, your daddy and I had a special deal. You had died, so now you're mine. That's the way things work when someone dies. Only problem was, for the last sixteen years, someone had messed with things and you disappeared, leaving _ME_ to come find you. I gotta say, it's not easy when there's an entire world to search on top of my own problems." He tightened his grip on her shoulder. Anne winced in pain. "What does my dad have to do with anything? He's still at home, on the other side of the planet." Hades chuckled. "I almost forgot, you wouldn't remember. I'm talking about your real father, the big guy on Mount Olympus." Anne stammered. "W-What- Who?"

"WHY in Charon's name am I telling you this? It's not like it matters!" Hades threw up his arms in frustration. Taking her chance, Anne darted away in the opposite direction. "Oh no you don't..." He growled.

Anne didn't think it was possible to run faster. This time she took the back roads and darkest alleyways and short passages. It was only a couple minutes before Hades rose from the ground again in front of her. Anne didn't see him before it was too late- Hades hit her as she ran into him, and she toppled to the ground off to the side in a rough heap. The last thing she remembered was Hades' shadow covering her and a strange power overcoming her, before the world went dark.


	4. Chapter 4

_Khloe sat silently, reading through another piece of poetry that Apollo gave her, while Apollo stood with his back to her, gazing at the sky above. The sun was beginning to set, and a few bright stars began to offer their light to the sky. Khloe sighed silently, losing attention for her readings, and looked up from her book. Orange and pink bathed the clouds underneath the marble balcony; deep blue shadows extended from the two beings standing on top. "Beautiful, isn't it, Little One?" Apollo said softly. Khloe shut her book quietly and stood. "Yeah." She joined her tutor next to the balustrade. The two stood side by side, gazing at the setting sun. Several minutes passed before anything was said. "The Fates have blessed us greatly. We are able to stand here and enjoy the magnificence of creation." Apollo didn't look at her, but instead kept his gaze at the stars. Khloe nodded softly, her eyes beginning to droop. Apollo smiled kindly and chuckled. "Perhaps it is time for you to-" _

_Before he had the chance to finish his sentence, the whole mountain shook, as if an earthquake was happening. It only shook for a few seconds, but both Khloe and Apollo fell roughly to the ground. Once the shaking stopped, Apollo glanced around and stood. Khloe, who had fallen backwards, coughed and tried to catch her breath. "Are you alright, Little One?" Apollo asked as he leaned down and grasped her arm as he tried to help her up. "I- I'm fine... What happened?" Khloe said as she stood and smoothed out her long hair. "I don't know." Apollo rushed over to the edge of the balcony. There was no damage to any of the structures, but several of the flowerpots had fallen and cracked, the soil spilling out over the marble stone._

_"Apollo!" A woman cried from further away. "Athena?" Apollo turned. "Come, Apollo. Someone has attacked Mount Olympus. Zeus has sent for us." The woman said calmly, but seriously. Apollo nodded and started after Athena. Khloe started walking after him, but he turned and stretched out his hand, stopping her. "Stay here, Little One. Your place is not in the council." He said with a solemn tone. Khloe started to argue. "But I want to know what's going on so I can know my own place! Shouldn't I come and-" "No. Stay here, and do not leave the gardens until someone comes for you." Apollo continued after Athena, leaving Khloe on the balcony._

_Smoke began to rise from afar, mixing with the dark, orange clouds and turning them a terrifying gray color. "Who would attack our home?" Khloe wondered aloud._


	5. Chapter 5

The room was incredibly dark. Anyone who dared to stand inside would have probably felt as if the darkness was crushing them. The rough edges of the stone walls were slick and moist as well. If possible, no one would willingly stand inside that dark, cold room. Or in Anne's case, sit on the ground and shiver in cold metal shackles. She had woken up several minutes ago, with dozens of different thoughts running through her head. She didn't have any idea where she was, or who brought her here, or whether her classmates had noticed she was even gone yet. Apparently no one was around and it was eerily quiet on top of the inky blackness, so all she could do was think to herself. The guy chasing after her said his name was Hades and that he was a god. Anne remembered from stories that Hades was the god of the Underworld, the Greek world of the dead. Maybe she was in the Underworld now? He had mentioned he wanted to bring her here. But why? Anne shivered, unable to warm herself because of the shackles.

Hades mentioned something about a deal... With her father? And Hades said her real father was 'The big guy on Mount Olympus'... Who could that be? And what was the deal they had?

Before Anne could think any more, the door opened at the other end of the room, flooding the room with blinding light from the outside. The figure who opened the door was tall, thin, and skeletal. Anne gasped- It was none other than Hades himself. "Finally awake?" He said coolly. "Why- Why did you bring me here?" Anne asked in a raspy voice. "Look kid-" Hades waved one hand, and the shackles binding her disintegrated and she was free. "All you have to know is that you belong to me now. You're here in the Underworld with me for the rest of eternity, so you'd better get used to it, and knock it off with all the questions." "But-"

"KNOCK-" Hades turned red with fury, then cooled back to his grey skin color and quieted. "-it off. Look, I have a few dead punks to deal with, so run off and behave yourself." Hades left the doorway, and Anne carefully started to walk out into a dark, grey-stoned hallway, and away from Hades in the opposite direction. "But remember kid-" Anne suddenly stopped and slowly turned her head. Hades spoke without looking at her. "Don't even think about leaving. Bad things will happen if you do." As soon as he finished, Anne ran off without a second glance.

Once away from the dark stone structure, Anne sighed and slowed her pace. Before her was a wide, rocky expanse, with a river that cut straight through. There was no sun, and she wasn't sure where the light came from. The ceiling was high up, the entire place seemed like an enormous cavern. Anne climbed down a nearby cliffside, and becoming mesmerized by the water, came closer to the river. Emanating from the deep, navy blue river was a cold mist, that made Anne feel as if peace were impossible to find and only war could reside in the world. After a moment of depression she realized something was wrong with the water and moved away. "This place is creepy..." She shuddered. No way in hell was she going to stay- er, in hell. She definitely didn't need the river to decide that, though. Looking around the wide, rocky expanse carefully, Anne finally spotted what she was looking for- A way out. On the other side of the river was a gate that surely led somewhere better than here. Anne walked down the edge of the river bank, carefully deciding a way across. Nearer to the cliff's edge where she climbed down earlier, the river thinned out a little and was somewhat shallower. Looking around to make sure no one was watching, Anne quickly ran for the river and dove in.

As long as she could make it to the other side quietly and quickly, she would be fine, Anne thought. She was nearing the edge by the second, fighting the current, she could almost feel the joy of seeing the sun again. Right before she could reach the edge though, a fierce snarl sounded near her. Anne looked around to try and find the source of the snarl, but something huge dove into the water near her. The water splashed in Anne's eyes and she winced, losing control of her place in the river. The creature swam to her and grabbed onto her arm with its piercing teeth and dragged her back to the other side while she screamed in pain. The creature got out and dragged her behind itself onto the ground again as she writhed to break free from it's grasp, but to no avail. Finally opening her eyes, Anne saw the creature that attacked her. She was looking straight into the eyes of an enormous dog with three heads, one of which was biting her arm with a large amount of force. Anne kicked the biting dog's head, but it only clamped harder on her arm and she screamed again. One of it's paws reached up and scratched her, ripping the bottom of her jeans and gashing her leg. Anne continued to writhe and tried to break away from the vicious creature's grip- but every time she moved, it only attacked her. If she didn't move, it bit down harder on her arm. With tears streaming down her face Anne wondered if she was going to make it out of this alive, ironically enough.

Finally the dog stopped attacking her and stepped away, as if someone called it off of her. Anne started feeling faint just as a dark robed figure glided towards her and stooped over her weak body lying on the rocky ground, and she saw a terrifying scowl on his face before she closed her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

_Khloe paced about the gardens, looking around nervously at the darkening clouds. "'Stay in the gardens, Little One. Your place is not in the council'. Pfffttt..." She walked around restlessly as she repeated what Apollo had said earlier, in a mocking tone of voice. "Apollo doesn't sound like that." "Wha-" Khloe spun to face Hermes. "I said, Apollo doesn't sound that way. His voice is deeper, like THIS." Hermes dropped his voice as low as he possibly could, subtly joining in on the mockery. "I get it..." Khloe shrugged. "Besides, you shouldn't be making fun of him." Hermes raised one eyebrow and pointed a finger at her. "But you just were." Khloe sighed and rubbed her arms. "It's not that I'm so much as mocking him than I'm irritated I can't come to council. Aren't I old enough yet?" Hermes stepped back and put his fist to his chin, looking as though he were deep in thought. "Mmm... Nope. Still too young." Khloe pouted a little. "Hmph... It's not my fault I'm the youngest..." Hermes chuckled at her. "Not only that, Little One, but the only child of Zeus born in the last 2,000 years..." Khloe looked up and glared at him. "Not helping." Hermes shrugged, leaned in close to her, and whispered, "You want to see the council?" Khloe nodded. "Remember the column where I threw that plum at you last week?" Khloe cringed slightly- Of course she could remember. She had been practicing the lyre when Hermes snuck up on her and threw fruit at her head. She spoke, a little louder. "What does that-" Hermes interrupted. "Hide behind the column, it's a blind spot to whoever's in the council." He backed away. "And be quiet." He said as he started off._

_Khloe waited a few moments, then carefully followed after him towards the round, marble structure where the council met. She snuck up in the shadows behind the column and positioned herself so she could see part of the meeting. The area was lit by light-posts placed all around the room, and there were twelve seats circled around. No one was sitting, though. Instead, there were several discussions and arguments back and forth between everyone; no one was still or silent._

_"I think we should go down there and attack them while we have the chance!" Someone shouted. "No, Ares. We cannot simply go blindly down to the enemy. What we need is a strategy." Athena responded. Apollo tried to reason, "The best offense is frequently a good defense..." "We cannot simply sit here while the Titans attack us!" Zeus shouted. "Maybe we could send a distraction?" Hermes piped up as he joined the group. "Finally! You're one to be late, oh speedy one!" Ares mocked him. "Are you volunteering yourself?" "Knock it off, you big fat coward. Maybe you'd like to go." Hermes countered._

_Suddenly the mountain shook again. Everyone quieted and a few gasps were heard; in the aftermath of the quake some of the light-posts had fallen and spilled their fire, and a few flowerpots broke on the stone. "We need to take action now." Zeus pounded his fist into his hand. Everyone nodded in unison. Zeus turned to Artemis and spoke. "Artemis, take Little One to the palace where it's safe, away from the edges of the mountain."_

_"Uh-Oh..." Khloe thought as she started to back away, so no one would see her before she started running back to the gardens. She ran as fast as she could so Artemis (or anyone else) wouldn't see that she was spying on the meeting. Khloe finally reached the balcony in the dark of the night, but stopped suddenly as the edge of the balustrade was torn apart and crumbling on the sides. "What-?" She walked over carefully and leaned over the edge, but couldn't see anything in the dark night. Suddenly a rough hand grabbed her by the waist, and another clamped over her mouth before she could shriek. The man holding Khloe was considerably larger than she was, though she still struggled as hard as she could, kicking and attempting to break free. The man just laughed as he stood there in the dark. Finally she bit his hand and pulled it away with her free arm and screamed as loud as she could._

_Everyone suddenly looked up from their discussions. Zeus' deep brown eyes were full of concern as he shouted, "Khloe!"_


	7. Chapter 7

An enormous, terrifying creature ran on all fours, chasing after Anne and gaining quickly on her, inching closer to her by the second. Anne ran as fast as she possibly could, but it just didn't seem like it was enough. Her legs started to feel like lead and it was becoming far too dark to see. She came to the edge of a cliff and turned; there was no way out of this. The creature ran at her with its three heads snarling and snapping their ferocious teeth at her, and Anne covered her head and prepared for the worst.

Anne jolted upright and gasped as she suddenly awoke to the throbbing of her leg. She tried to calm herself and slow her breathing as she looked around and realized she was in the dungeon room yet again, her arms both shackled above her like before. Blood was trickling down her left arm but it must have slowed while she was unconscious. Anne couldn't see her injuries in the dark but she knew they weren't pretty. She couldn't feel her arm at all, and her right leg was still throbbing rather painfully.

The door opened and Anne immediately shut her eyes to the blinding light. Her heart raced; she really didn't want to face Hades again, especially now. A figure walked inside and shut the door most of the way, then walked over to Anne, who could feel beads of sweat forming on her face. She could hear the person's breathing close to her, and then the shackles imprisoning her were loosened. She opened her eyes in surprise and faced the figure who had freed her: A woman, probably in her twenties, with long brown hair and beautiful green eyes. She was wearing a long, grayish-purple robe. Anne was dumbstruck. "Who... I mean... What are..." The woman put her fingers to Anne's lips and hushed her. "Shh, you need to rest. My name is Persephone." Anne just sat there and watched her take various items out of a small basket, the light of the candle that was brought flickered warmly. "I'd give you my room, but Hades is mad enough already. Now, let me see your arm." Anne carefully held out her arm to Persephone, who gingerly examined it for a moment. "Well... It's not broken, that's good. I wonder if Cerberus went easy on you." She chuckled softly. Anne was silent as she watched Persephone pick up a small bottle. "Now, I have to be honest; this will hurt, but only for a moment." Before Anne could respond she winced and pulled away as she felt a stinging sensation in her arm, then an awful burning feeling. Persephone clung tightly to her arm and wrapped a bandage around the wound, tying a tight, clean knot at the elbow. Once the pressure was on her arm Anne didn't feel the burning anymore and she relaxed a little. Persephone smiled kindly. "One down. One more to go." She shifted over to Anne's leg and pushed the torn pieces of her jeans out of the way. Again she examined it and pronounced it "Not broken", then poured the liquid on Anne's leg, holding on tightly as Anne tried to pull away from the stinging and burning sensations. She wrapped the leg up and took Anne's hand. "There. All better." She smiled as she pulled Anne up on her feet. Anne just stood there silently, still unsure of what to say. Persephone spoke, "That was a brave thing you did back there, trying to escape. Next time though..." She leaned in close to Anne's ear. "Make sure Cerberus is asleep. He loves music." Anne jerked back but before she could say anything Persephone gave her a small bundle of clothing. "Wear this; it belonged to my sister. It should be perfect for you." Anne unfurled the bundle to reveal a long, white, sleeveless greek dress. Persephone helped her change out of her ripped clothes and into the silky dress. Sure enough, it fit Anne perfectly.

Persephone sighed and smiled as she picked up her things. "Come with me." Anne said. "What?" Persephone said as she stood. "Escape with me. You sure don't look like you belong here. I mean, Hades is pretty nasty." Persephone smiled softly and whispered to Anne, "My place is here in the Underworld. I may not like it, but for 6 months every year I am its queen. Now come. You don't belong here in this dark and musty room, but on the surface with the living." She held out her free arm to Anne, who stepped forwards into the doorway. Persephone leaned down again to her ear and whispered as she placed something in Anne's hand, "Do what you did before, but remember Cerberus. Once you're to the gate someone will be there to help you from there. Good luck." She started to walk slowly away. Anne spoke up, "Hey wait!" Persephone turned. "Yes?" "Thanks... For everything." Anne smiled gratefully. "What are sisters for?" Persephone said kindly before turning back and walking away. Anne watched her walk away, then looked down at the object in her hand: A small, wooden flute.


	8. Chapter 8

_"Khloe!" Zeus shouted as he ran through the gardens in the dark of the night. The beautiful marble columns were crumbling and plants were spilled around the walkways. Many of the other gods followed after him, trying desperately to keep up. "Father!" Khloe shouted as she suddenly ran to Zeus' side once he reached the balcony. "Khloe- Are you alright?" Zeus asked his daughter frantically as he looked her over. "Are you hurt? Who did this?" "Father, I'm fine." Khloe said as she wiped her mouth and clung to her father's side, afraid of what could have happened had she not escaped the grasp of the larger man. "Epimetheus..." Zeus started angrily. "Do not tell me you are behind this all." The large man grunted. "So what if I am?" He smirked and crossed his arms. "You are unfit for the leadership role of any sort of battle! Who is the true leader?" Zeus shouted, enraged. Khloe trembled at his side. The rest of the present Olympian gods arrived, a bit short of breath. "So it is true... The Titans are our attackers..." Apollo noted after a slight pause. Everyone looked on worriedly, wondering how the scene would play out. Hermes in particular was keeping his attention on Zeus and Khloe._

_"But of course." A figure spoke cooly as it walked away from the shadows near the deteriorating balustrade. "There are many of the others here, as well. We all had a bit of a grudge on the same man, so it only made sense to band together to seek our revenge. " "Prometheus..." Apollo spun and shuddered as he whispered the name. "Artemis... Take her inside." Zeus spoke with his eyes fixated on the smirking Prometheus, while gently pushing Khloe. "If it's a battle they want, it's a battle they'll get." Zeus said with fire in his eyes. Artemis nodded and gently took Khloe's arm as she began to lead the young girl to the palace. Khloe followed silently, nervous at what the outcome of this would be as she wiped the blood of a titan off her lip._


	9. Chapter 9

Dashing away from the dark stone structure of the Underworld yet again, Anne never looked back but instead surveyed the gloomy, rocky caverns and searched for Cerberus. Normally she'd never want to look for him herself, but Persephone gave her the little flute to play to make him fall asleep. So long as it worked and Anne could get across the river, she was safe, right? Oh, and she had to find the person who would help her get back to the surface. If only she knew what he'd look like. As she ran her arm and leg throbbed, but thankfully the grecian dress she now wore didn't inhibit her running or hurt her wounds further as she neared the river and looked around for the creature. It shouldn't have been too hard, since he was a ferocious 3-headed dog for hell's sake. After a few moments of hurried searching she spotted the canine sitting near the river where she jumped in earlier, as if he was waiting for her.

Good. Anne slowed and walked carefully up to him and stopped within 20 feet of the creature. Cerberus didn't move, but 2 of the 3 heads kept their gazes on Anne at all times, carefully watching her every move. Slowly and nervously, Anne brought the little flute up to her lips and fingered the holes. Glancing around quickly, she first checked for Hades, then with the all-clear she blew into the flute. All 3 of Cerberus' heads perked their ears and drooped their eyes happily as Anne played the flute. Anne played around with a simple tune and even relaxed as her fingers flew over the holes. After a few minutes she ended her little tune and looked up at the creature, and just as she hoped, Cerberus was fast asleep. Cautiously excited, Anne first glanced around for any witnesses, then ran over to the river and jumped in. Quickly she swam across, reached the edge, and climbed up onto the shore. Anne looked back across and saw Cerberus sleeping still. Smiling, she ran towards the gate and never looked back. As she reached the black metal gate Anne suddenly realized- she had no way to get out. But didn't Persephone mention that someone would be here to help her? Anne constantly wondered who it would be, or how she would know.

As if on cue, a young man, probably in his early 20's, suddenly appeared at the gate on the other side. Startled, Anne tried not to freak out.

"Wh-who are you?" She quietly spoke.

The man laughed a little. "Well well well, haven't seen you in a while!" He laughed again as he unlocked the gate and let Anne through.

"What did you- but I've never met you!"

The man held his finger to his lips. "Hang on. Let's get out of here first."

Anne nodded and followed him up the tunnel. After a few minutes walking in darkness, finally a stream of light shone in the tunnel up ahead.

The man looked over at Anne and laughed kindly at her excited smile. "You wouldn't believe what people would give to get out of the Underworld like you."

Anne looked over at him as the two walked out of the tunnel and onto a small, rocky, isolated shore. Finally she got a good look at him. He was young, but yet had this sense of age and maturity to him. He had curly brown hair and deep brown eyes, and although he just had on a hoodie, jeans and sneakers, Anne thought he looked rather handsome. The two walked along the shore for a while in silence before he spoke up.

"So what's your name, kid?" He asked.

Snapping out of her trance, Anne smiled. "Anne. Short for Annabel, but I prefer Anne. And you? And, you seemed like you already knew me."

"Ah. Yeah, well, I was told to look for you. Anyways, the name's Hermes." He grinned did a double take.

"Wait, like the god Hermes?"

He laughed again. "Yep, actually, not just 'like' the god."

Anne smiled. "Great, more of you."

"Well how many of us have you met so far?"

"Just Hades and Persephone. I could have done without Hades though."

Hermes nodded. "Yeah, well so could everyone else. Persephone's a really nice girl, I bet she's the one who fixed up your arm. Bad run-in with Cerberus, huh?"

Anne nodded. "I'm gonna have nightmares for a while."

Hermes just laughed again.

"So… How did you know me?" Anne asked. She was very curious as to her situation, especially with the deal Hades mentioned earlier.

Hermes hesitated and shook his head as they walked on. "I don't think I'm the best person to tell you that. Not yet at least. Don't worry though, you'll find out soon enough."

Anne rubbed her bare arms, wary of the bandage, warming herself in the cool air. There were some big things she would be finding out soon, if she was entangled with the gods somehow. The anticipation gave her goosebumps as the two walked along the shore.


	10. Chapter 10

_Artemis left Khloe at the inner temple alone. Before Khloe could say a word, Artemis dashed off to join in the battle with her father and brothers and sisters. The temple was far enough away from the action that Khloe didn't know what was happening, yet close enough that she could both hear and feel the intense battle that was raging on between the Titans and her family. "What on earth is going on…" Khloe wondered aloud. These Titans were supposed to be imprisoned deep in the underworld. Something fishy was going on, and she was determined to figure out what. _

_Stepping quickly and quietly, Khloe made her way to the outer temple and tried to peer over the gardens. She could barely make out shouts between Apollo and Artemis. "Artemis! Behind you!" Apollo shouted, and Artemis quickly turned and shot her arrow into the shoulder of a large, burly creature, who quickly stumbled back and fell into an array of foliage. Khloe continued to walk around, finding hiding spot after hiding spot to witness the fierce war. Hermes was locked in an aggressive fight with Epimetheus, the Titan who grabbed her earlier. "Get off of me, little man!" Epimetheus shouted as he tried to hit Hermes, which was like trying to swat a fly. "You attacked my sister, you monster!" Hermes shouted and stabbed Epimetheus' arm with a short dagger. Epimetheus, seizing his short chance, retaliated and punched Hermes. "Take that, little man!" Khloe stepped back and her hands flew to her mouth as she gasped. She wanted to help so badly but she was not a fighter. She ran to the very corner of the temple closest to the major action and hid behind a column. From here she could see her father Zeus fighting with Prometheus, the leader of the Titans. _

_The two were hand in hand in combat, both struggling to overcome the other. Finally Zeus slammed Prometheus to the ground, but Prometheus rolled out from underneath him and then slammed the ground with his fist, which caused a pillar of stone to rise and overcome Zeus, trapping him. Khloe, who was watching intently, shivered. "Release me, Prometheus!" Zeus shouted, enraged. "We are not under your authority now, Zeus. I must thank your son Heracles though for freeing me from that wretched torture of the eagle, daily eating away at my liver. But today, we all are here to seek our revenge from tortures and imprisonments." Prometheus paced around Zeus. Suddenly, a dark cloud arose from the edge of the mountaintop and from it emerged Hades, god of the underworld. "About time you showed up!" Zeus shouted angrily. Hades walked slowly towards Zeus, ignoring the battles and the Titan nearby. "Sorry, but you know that the underworld is oh so far away from Mount Olympus." "Look around you, Hades. Explain to me how they escaped!" Zeus wasn't cooling down. "I can't explain how they escaped, but I can bring them back down to their rightful place." Zeus opened his mouth to say something, but Hades stopped him as he slid his bony finger down the stone encasing Zeus. "Under one condition." Zeus hesitated a moment. He knew how much Hades resented him for his many years of rule over the worst place possible on the planet. What he wanted though was entirely a mystery. Hades continued and spoke in a voice that made chills go down Khloe's spine._

_"I know how much you love contracts… Let's make a deal."_


	11. Chapter 11

"Sea or space?"  
"Ooh… Tough one. Probably space."  
"Okay, stringed instrument or wind instrument?"  
"String. I can play a little guitar."  
"Nice. Okay, what's your favorite subject?"  
"That's easy, I love art. But I also really like rhetoric."  
Hermes smiled. If only she knew. She was pure Grecian, right down to the core.  
"So what about you? What do you like to do?" Anne looked up at him as the two walked.  
"Oh, alright. I love to run, but that's pretty obvious, I guess." He smirked. "I like pulling pranks, honestly! Even on my own boys, though I'm a bit nicer to the girls."  
Anne did a double take. "You have kids?" He didn't look a day over 20.  
"Heh, sure do! You'll find that pretty much all the gods and goddesses have had a love life or two."  
She felt her heart sink a little, and Hermes caught the mildly disappointed expression on her face. "Hey, relax, Little One. You wouldn't wanna be with me."  
"Who said I wanted to… I mean-" She started to sweat as she stammered awkwardly.  
"Chill, it's cool. I've been around enough ladies to interpret their never-ending moods. Besides, I think you'll be surprised once we get to our destination."  
Anne ran her fingers through her curly brown hair. "Which is where?"  
Before Hermes could speak, the two heard the clatter of horses behind them. They turned to see Hades riding on a chariot, pulled by two extremely thin, bony horses. "Back off, fly boy! She's mine!" He shouted at them, furious.  
Hermes grabbed Anne's hand. "C'mon kid! Time to run!"  
"What? I-Ack!"  
Hermes yanked hard and took off faster than any athlete Anne has ever seen. After realizing that she was tripping over herself trying to keep up, he pulled her up onto his back and continued to run. Anne looked back again to see Hades gaining speed and catching up to them. "Hermes! He's getting closer!"  
"Drop the girl, I own her!"  
"Geez, he doesn't stop, does he?" The two were close to a lake at this point. "Hope you like water!"  
"What-!"  
Hermes turned sharply to the right towards the water and continued running. "What are you doing!" Anne screamed. There was no way they would make it. Or was there?  
Running into the water, Hermes slowed, but still carried Anne on his back and ran. Hades followed in after them, his gaze as intent and malicious as ever. He wasn't fazed even as the horses struggled to splash through the water.  
"Yo uncle! We need your help!" Hermes shouted.  
"Who are you talking to? We're the only ones out here!"  
Hermes looked back at her and winked. "Just watch."  
Suddenly the water rose in a single area and a man standing on a pedestal was revealed. He was tall and burly, and held a trident in one hand. "Hermes! Good to see you. And your friend." He smiled warmly.  
Anne was puzzled. "He's your uncle?"  
"Anne, meet uncle Poseidon! God of the sea!"  
"Nice to meet you!" Anne shouted. "Can you help us?"  
Poseidon nodded and raised his trident. Hades was following more closely behind now. Poseidon stamped the trident on the pedestal and water began to shift back and forth, stronger and stronger, and washed Hades out of the chariot while Hermes and Anne were propelled forwards toward the opposite shore.  
"Leave them alone, brother. You shall not have the victory today." Poseidon, noting that his work was finished, nodded and stamped the pedestal again, and it lowered back into the sea.  
Hermes ran onto the shore and laughed as he let Anne down. "You okay?"  
Anne laughed and fell to the shore. "I'm awesome!"  
"Well come on, before Hades catches up again. We're here anyways."  
"Where?" Anne looked around her. The two were at the base of a tall mountain.  
"Grab my hand." Hermes held out his hand, which Anne took, smiling. Hugging her close to his side, Hermes flew rapidly upwards into the sky, passing wispy clouds and flying birds. After just a minute, Hermes landed on a cloudy balcony at the top and let Anne down.  
She gasped as she stood before the enormous, ornate palace surrounded by gardens and clouds all around the mountain top. "What is this place?"  
Hermes leaned over and smiled. "Welcome, Little One… To Mount Olympus. And here comes the big guy right now!"  
Anne turned to see the tall, muscular Zeus come walking over, followed by his wife Hera and several of the other gods and goddesses.  
"The day has finally come…" Hera was tearing up as she smiled.  
Zeus smiled even with his big brown eyes. Anne looked up at him and she almost thought she recognized him. "I… I get the impression someone is supposed to tell me something?"  
Zeus nodded. "Of course. And now, you can finally know who you really are, Little One."


End file.
